My Mistake
by GajeelRedfoxfan808
Summary: It started when Cobra was released from jail right after the Grand Magic Games. Lucy never thought that she would see him again. Mainly in Crocus. That solo job she took tied them together, and not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! This is my next story. Yes, I've become brave, and wanted to try and write another story. Honestly, I don't know if I can do this, so I'm going to need as much support I can get from all of you!**

**This is my first story that I'm writing from someone's first point of view. Wish me luck!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters. **

_**Chapter One**_

I looked at the ground with sad eyes, thinking about all of the possibilities why I haven't been my self in a while. I already have an idea, but I don't want to think about that. All it does is cause pain in my heart, and make my head hurt.

I keep telling my self-information that will hopefully calm me down. _I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the strong and beautiful Celestial Spirit Mage of the Fairy Tail wizard guild. _Though, then I think about how much I let Fairy Tail down during my first solo job.

The solo job was in Fiore's capital, Crocus. I needed a few more thousand jewels to cover my rent, and the job seemed simple enough; capture a dark mage and bring him to jail. Simple, right? 

Not really.

I ended up almost getting crushed by the boulders he sent at me with his telepathy. Thankfully, my hand reached the right keys, and I brought out Scorpio and Taurus. Thanks to my two friends, we were able to defeat the mage. We brought him to the police to put him in jail, went to the Mayor's office, and got our reward money. I even boosted Fairy Tail's reputation without destroying anything.

When I got back to the hotel, I got in the shower, got back into a fresh pair of clothes, and went out to the bar to get a drink. When I arrived there, I sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink from the bar tender.

Someone sat down next to me, but he/she never really drew my attention… Until I saw the spiky maroon hair, and the scar going down one of his eyes.

Cobra.

I stiffened in my seat, and acted as if I didn't see him. _I thought that he was in jail?! _I thought confused.

Cobra chuckled next to me. I froze when I was about to down another shot. I slowly turned my head to look at him, and saw him looking down at me with his one black eye.

I gulped, and turned my head back around. After a few more minutes, I glanced at him. Gathering all of the courage I had, I asked him one simple question.

"Why are you not in jail?"

I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Cobra put his beer back down, and looked at me. "They released me,"

"Why?"

He didn't answer back, and went back to drinking.

I pouted, and continued to drink as well.

After a little while, I felt myself start to become tipsy, and I tried to stand up to go back to the hotel, but I fell back down.

I was more drunk then tipsy…

I tried to stand back up, but I just couldn't. A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me up effortlessly. I looked into the eyes of the person, and saw Cobra looking at me, his face stoic.

It reminded me of my friend Gajeel, but I didn't say that aloud.

"Want to stay at my place?" Cobra asked me.

My mind said no, but my mouth said yes.

He grinned, and led me back to his apartment.

I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help giggle, and hug him randomly. Once we arrived at the apartment, I kissed him.

Everything went black after that, but I knew _what _happened when I woke up.

I found myself in his bed… naked. I quickly got up, and wrapped the thick blanket around me. I stood up, and screamed when I saw a very naked Cobra starting to open his eyes.

Cobra just looked at me, got up, and walked into the bathroom without saying anything.

I quickly went home after that, and stayed in my house for about a week, but that is when I got concerned.

My period was late, and I quickly went to the guild. I found Levy sitting with Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet, and Droy. I pulled her away, and told her that she needs to come with me shopping. Of course she agrees, but then asks if they could bring some one else. I smile, and say the one person who came up in my mind first.

Erza.

So, the three of us went to the drug store. My two best friends asked me questions of why we are here, and I told them that I would explain everything to them at my apartment.

After I got what I needed, we went to my apartment. I explained everything there, and told them how sorry I was.

Levy says to use the test before I jump to conclusions, and I used it. We waited for the results to come, and they did two hours later.

Positive.

Erza gave me a scolding, and Levy hugged me while I cried.

The next thing I suggested was that I go to a hospital, and see if the test was right.

Then here I am, waiting for the results of my blood. Erza and Levy are waiting by the entrance in the hospital, waiting for me to give them the news.

"Lucy Heartfilia," A nurse said walking into the room.

I stood up, trying to stay calm and confident at the same time. "Right here,"

The nurse motioned for me to follow her. I followed her into a hospital room. I watched her flip through papers on a clipboard, which made me more nervous. She went through more files, and finally looked at me.

"Well, Mrs. Heartfilia…" She said looking at me. Happiness was filled in her eyes, and she smiled. _Oh no_. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mom,"

"Oh, that's wonderful…" I said with less enthusiasm.

She bid me farewell once I left the room. I said thanks one more time before closing the door, and leaving the hospital.

I meet up with Erza and Levy outside, and looked down at the ground while nodding me head.

"We need to talk to Master," Erza said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Levy and I nodded, and walked with her to the guild. We opened up the door to our favorite place in the world, and dodged any flying debris from the fight that's going on.

We arrived at the Master's office going unnoticed by the guild, and quietly knocked on the door.

I heard Makarov say, "come in", and walked in there with Levy, leaving Erza to guard the door.

Makarov looked at us, and smiled. The smile faded when he saw the dread and sadness featured on my face, and the way Levy had her arm around my shoulders. That's when he asked what is wrong.

I explained everything, starting from the solo mission I took all the way until now. I even expressed that I don't know if I should confront the ex-criminal. I don't even know if he is a criminal or not, and what if something much worse happens during the pregnancy.

Makarov thought through everything, and told me what to do. He said to confront Cobra, and stay with him if he accepts the parent hood, but if he doesn't, come right back here, and I have to tell everyone in the guild what happened. He even said on month number three of the pregnancy, he would announce what's going on, or he will announce it sooner if people keep bugging him.

I nodded my head, and thanked him, giving him one hug before I left the room with Levy. I meet up with Erza and whispered in her ear what I have to do. She gave me one last hug before walking down to the bar. I hugged Levy one last time before leaving the guild.

I closed the door to my apartment, a put my shoulder bag over my shoulder. I walked to the train station, bought a ticket, and boarded the train to Crocus.

As the train started to move, I put a hand over my stomach, and looked up towards the sky.

_Mavis, Mom, and Dad… Please help me through this. _I prayed right before I fell asleep, holding my stomach…

**With what I wrote on the first chapter, should it still be rated T, or should I change it to M? **

**I'm up for any criticism for the first person point of view. I will gladly take it! **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be much more to come. **

**Please review! I need a lot of support for this story! Sorry, for any spelling and Grammar mistakes. **

**If you're interested in any other crack pairings, I'm also writing a Gajeel and Lucy story. It's called, "Fairy Tail High School Romance". **

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello! Welcome back! Sorry for not updating this story in a long time! I've had a lot of stuff going on. I also had to update the other story I am working on as well. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters. **

_**Chapter Two**_

I got off the train at Crocus, and slowly made my way up the streets, my head hung low. I adjusted my luggage, and gripped it with my hand.

You think just going up to a guy who tried to kill you once before, and telling him that I'm carrying his child is easy, right?

Not really. Mainly if you don't know the reaction you will get. Will Cobra accept? Send me off, telling me that it's my problem to deal with? Or just kick me in the stomach, killing the child instantly? Anything is possible.

As I continued to walk, I tried to remember where his apartment is. I even asked people if they knew where Cobra lives and they would tell me that they don't know of him.

Maybe Cobra moved?

No, it couldn't be possible. It looked like he was getting good work here in Crocus.

I heard my stomach growl, and slowly made my way into a café. I sat down at a table, and read over the menu. I tried to find something that will be good for me and the child while it's developing.

A waiter came over to my table soon, and looked at me worried. "You okay, Miss? You're very pale,"

I looked at him, and sighed. "It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining. Sorry, but thanks for asking anyway,"

He let it slid, but the worried look on his face never left. "What would you like to drink? Eat?"

"A salad and water will be fine, please."

He wrote down the order, and walked off.

I stared out the window, hoping that I will see Cobra pass by.

No luck.

I sighed, and layed my head on the table, thinking about Fairy Tail. I miss them already, but I must do what must be done. I shouldn't be hung up on it either; it's not healthy.

The waiter came back, and set down my drink and food. I thanked him, and gave him a little smile. He smiled back, and walked away.

I ate my salad in silence, looking out the window once in a while to make sure Cobra was passing by.

Still no luck.

I brushed off the wave of sadness I felt, and finished my water. The waiter put my check down, and I payed it, leaving a tip for him as well.

I grabbed my luggage, and walked out of the café. I continued to look around Crocus.

It started to become darker, and I went to go look for a hotel/motel near here.

As I walked, I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster, not looking back. The last thing I need was to be ganged up on.

I almost screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I turned around, and saw one black eye looking down at me.

Cobra.

He looked at me, the luggage, and back at me. "What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, and that didn't help with the nerves I felt.

I looked up at him, and sighed, trying my best to look confident. "I need to tell you something, Cobra,"

He stared at me, and looked around the surrounding area. He remained silent, and started to walk away.

I started to panic. I finally found him, but I stalled long enough for him to take his leave.

"I'm pregnant, Cobra!" I blurted out.

Cobra stopped in his tracks, and looked at me with his eye wide. I could tell that the information was slowly sinking in, and when it did, I knew what was coming next.

"Look, I just came here to tell you," I said putting a hand over my heart. "I understand if you don't want to accept responsibility," I started to walk away. "I'll see you around, Cobra…"

Cobra remained frozen when I walked past him. Tears started to slide down my cheeks, and I held back a sob. I was biting my bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed a little.

After a little more time walking, the sun set, and Cobra still didn't come find me.

A sob escaped my lips, but I tried to hold them back, knowing that I'm being over dramatic. I needed to stay strong, but right now, that didn't seem to be the best.

I arrived at the train station, and sat down on a bench. I couldn't find a hotel to stay at, and the train isn't going anywhere for the night. So I'm stuck here, the bench as my bed.

I put my luggage on the arm rest, and layed my head on it. I moved around a couple of times before I finally got comfortable. More tears cascaded down my face, and I covered my mouth to make the sobs sound muffled.

I heard more footsteps behind me, but I didn't care enough to look over my shoulder. The person sat down on my bench, and I felt his eyes on me.

"So, you leave without letting me have a say?" He asked sounding bored.

This time I looked.

Cobra was sitting on the bench, looking at me. I sat up, and stared back at him.

"What is there to say?" I asked, sounding a little mad. "You obviously-"

"You talk a lot," Cobra said interrupting me, his cold gaze looking down into my brown eyes. "Come over to my place, and we'll talk about this in the morning."

He stood up, and waited for me to collect my things. Once I was ready, the two of us walked over to his apartment.

I got changed into my pajamas in his bathroom, and walked over to the bed.

Cobra was already sound asleep, and I quietly climbed in next to him. I layed my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes. Darkness soon took over me.

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the other side of the bed. Cobra was still asleep.

I was just about to get off when Cobra's voice told me to stay. I watched him sit up, and look at me. I looked down at the bed, and let out a breath, bring my knees up to my chest.

"Well, are we going to talk?" Cobra asked impatient. "I've got work to do,"

I sighed.

"Do you, or do you _not_ want to take responsibility?" I asked. "We both know how this happened…"

Cobra sighed, and looked at me in the eyes. "I'll keep it, and take responsibility as well. Just tell me when you found out,"

"The day before yesterday,"

"Since this is both our child, stay here." He said getting out of bed.

Cobra walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

I got out of bed as well, and went over into the kitchen. I went through his fridge, and found some bacon. I took that out, and got some eggs as well.

Cobra came out of the bathroom when I set the table. He sat down the chair next to mine, and we ate in silence.

Once I got up out of the chair, a bad feeling came over me.

I put my hand over my mouth, and quickly ran into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me, and watched as my breakfast came back up. The door opened behind me, and Cobra walked in, looking calm. As I continued to throw up, he grabbed any strands of hair that are in my way, and closed his eye.

Cobra left the room, telling me to wash up. I agreed, and got into the nice, warm shower. It felt like the water was washing away all of my dought, and I sighed in content.

Once done, I patted my self down, and got my clothes from the bedroom. I ran back into the bathroom afraid that Cobra still might be in the house. Once I got fully dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair, and exited the bathroom.

I walked into the living room, and looked around.

No Cobra.

I looked in the bedroom, laundry room, bathroom, kitchen, and deck. I made my way down the stairs, and looked in the basement.

Still no Cobra.

I groaned, and continued my search. I looked in the guest bedroom. I walked in, and saw that there was nothing in the room. I walked in, and saw something newspapers. I scanned through it, and saw something that was issued seven years ago.

**FAIRY TAIL MAGES MISSING DURING S-CLASS EXAM**

The memories started to come back, and I sighed while I slowly dropped the newspaper on the ground next to me. I scanned through more newspapers, and saw some other interesting ones as well.

**JELLAL FERNANDEZ RELEASED FROM JAIL **

If we weren't stuck in Fairy Sphere for seven years, Erza would have been at the jail the day Jellal was released.

I stumbled upon another one of Fairy Tail.

**FAIRY TAIL MAGES RETURN AFTER SEVEN YEARS**

I remember seeing everyone again, and noticing how everyone looked so much older then all of us, and that's when the explanations began.

I flipped through more newspaper titles, but none caught my interest, until I stumbled upon the last one.

**ORACION SEIS MEMBERS RELEASED FROM JAIL AFTER GMG**

This must have been after Cobra was released. Now that I think about it, the other members are somewhere throughout Fiore too. Maybe what Cobra calls "Work", is actually meeting up with the other members.

I put the newspaper down, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a leather jacket from my luggage, and headed out the door.

Before I really get committed to parenting hood with the Poison Dragon Slayer, I need answers.

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm always nervous when I write the first person point of view. I'll get over it though, but I still need everyone's support! Please review, and tell me what you think. Also, was Lucy a little bit out of character? **

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**I'll update this story after I update my other one, "Fairy Tail High School Romance". **

_**Coming soon: **_

_**Chapter Three **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. I hope you enjoy the third chapter. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters! **

_**Chapter Three **_

I stormed out of the door, and onto the streets of Crocus. People brushed past me as I walked by, and would usually scurry off when I gave them a look. Nothing is going to stop me until I get answers.

When I couldn't find Cobra earlier today, I was starting to think that he might have abandoned me, but I dismissed the thought. Right now, I didn't care if I ran into a dark mage. I've got my keys and whip; I'll beat their ass up if they bother me.

Not to mention, another thought keeps crossing my mind; why did Cobra take me to his place when I was drunk? There could be many possible theories why he did, but I'll ask him that later on. Right now, I need to know if he is working with the members of the Oracion Seis.

I walked around every place in Crocus, my eyes scanning the surrounding area for the maroon haired man. I continued down an alley, and grabbed my whip just in case someone decides to come out and do the unthinkable.

Crocus started to come to an end as I arrived at the entrance to a forest. My brown eyes narrowed, and I started to walk into it, not caring about anything at the moment. _Where is that Dragon Boy? _I thought speed walking across the forest floor. I looked up towards the sky, and saw that the sun was almost in the middle, meaning that it was almost the afternoon. I sighed, and continued on, looking back only once.

As the forest got deeper, an eerie feeling came over me, and I slowed down. My footsteps became quieter, and my eyes scanned the forest area. Something moved from the corner of my eye, and I stopped walking.

_What was that? _I thought. At times like this, I wish Erza was here. She would usually tell me to stay calm, and wait to see if it strikes or not. If I does, attack right back. If not, then continue on walking to your destination. I breathed in and out, and stood straight up. I let my senses help me know where it is, and when I heard nothing more, relief washed over me. I let out a breath, and smiled sheepishly. It could've been a squirrel or chipmunk, so I can't really stress about anything. _But it looked bigger then those kinds of animals…_ The thought crossed my mind, and I stiffened a little bit.

I walked away from that area while looking back. Something dark crossed my vision again, and I felt myself starting to stop. It stopped ten feet in front of me, and I got a better look at it. It was tall, had four legs, and I couldn't help notice the calm looking brown eyes.

I felt my self calm down, and I put my whip back on its belt holder. _How stupid of me to think I was in danger… _I thought, and slowly walked up to the creature. I lifted my hand, and the horse's black muzzle slowly went down to sniff it.

I smiled, and put my hand on its thick black neck. The withers of the animal are an inch or two taller then my head. The horse turned its head to look at me, and I felt my smile grow bigger.

The last time I've been around horses was in debutante school, and I would usually go to the barn if something would bother me. Since I ran away and joined Fairy Tail, horses have been the last thing to cross my mind.

_Wait a minute! I got to find Cobra! _I thought panicked. My eyes widened, and I looked a head of me into the never-ending forest. I turned around to look at the horse, and this time I noticed something very different.

It had wings, and a necklace with a key attached to its neck. My eyes widened even more. I just found the silver key for the Pegasus constellation. I blinked a few times, thinking that I would find that key in a magic store, but I was wrong. I smiled once more, and reached my hand out for the key.

The black Pegasus dropped its head and neck so it can be easier for me to get the necklace off. Once the cold yet beautiful metal key was in my hand, I examined it.

The key's end was shaped like the wings of this magnificent horse. It had leaf patterns going up it, and it stopped at the picture of a Pegasus horse rearing up in the clouds.

I clinched the key, and felt something appear in my hand. I looked down, and saw a letter. Confused, I opened it up.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia, _

_Your spirits have been feeling your grief these past few days, and we all came up with a present that will cheer you up. The Pegasus Silver key. Any Celestial Wizard hasn't found this key in two hundred years, and Thunder (his name) wanted to meet you. He is available whenever you need him. _

_Take care and get better,_

_Your Celestial Spirits and the Spirit King _

I gripped the key even harder, and smiled as I felt the tears run down my eyes. I love them so much, and I have to summon them one day to explain to them what's going on. I also have to thank them.

I put the Silver Key on my key loop, and looked at Thunder.

"Well, Thunder," I said watching him walk up to me. "I'm looking for a Poison Dragon Slayer named Cobra. Would you mind helping me out?"

Thunder bowed his head, and knelt down so I can mount his back. I smiled, and walked up to him. I mounted his back, and the horse stood up once more. I squeezed my legs, and he moved into a smooth trot, which soon turned into a canter. He spread his wings, and jumped off the ground.

The cool wind blew my blonde hair back, and laughter escaped my throat. I gripped onto Thunder's black mane, which was flowing in the wind as well. My brown eyes smiled with excitement, and I couldn't help think that my child would love to be on this amazing animal.

I directed him to the left, and he obeyed with a whiney. We skimmed the treetops, and I looked down at the forest floor, hoping to find Cobra. Thunder flapped his wings to increase speed, and I looked to my right to see if he was there. There was still no sign of him.

As Thunder and I traveled the skies, the afternoon came quickly, and I directed my Pegasus to a miniature valley. He dove down, and landed onto the ground, his hooves making a sound like thunder. He trotted a few strides, and came to a complete halt.

I dismounted, and looked into Thunder's brown eyes. I motioned him towards the pond in front of us, and walked next to him as we walked up to the clear water. I bent down, and scooped up the water in my cupped hands. I brought it to my lips, and the cool water went down my throat.

I stood back up after I wiped the water off my lips, and patted Thunder's neck while he drank from the cool pond. I scanned the area, and let out a sigh. _Where is he?_ I thought.

My stomach knotted, and I looked around the area worriedly. Thunder lifted his head from the water, and looked towards me. I smiled, and looked at the water in deep thought. I sat down on the ground, and I let out a breath.

"What if Cobra did leave, Thunder?" I asked.

The said Pegasus looked at me with worried brown eyes, and walked behind me. He layed down and I rested my back on his stomach. I put a hand on my still flat stomach, and sighed.

"He did say that he will take responsibility…" I continued. "It's just… a child needs a mother and father. Do you think that we will find him?" Thunder layed his head on my lap, and I stroked his neck. "Maybe I should-"

"What are you doing here, Heartfilia?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up, and standing across the pond was the person I was looking for. Cobra stared at me with his one eye, which quickly moved to Thunder.

"Who's the horse?" Cobra asked with little interest.

"One, I was looking for you," I answered standing up. "Two, this is Thunder, the Pegasus Spirit. I just got his key," I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at him. "I need to ask you a few questions, Dragon Boy,"

Cobra smirked. "Are you worried about me?"

I turned red from his teasing, and my eyes moved to the green grass that Thunder started to eat.

"Well, yeah! You left without telling me where you are going,"

Cobra sighed, and walked closer to me. I felt his breath on my face, and his thumb moved my head up to look at him.

"I'll tell you tonight. Right now, I've got no time." Cobra said looking into my eyes.

I sighed, and nodded my head. Cobra nodded as well, and turned around going back into the forest.

I turned around as well, and faced Thunder. He lifted his head, and continued to chew the patch of grass in his mouth. I held back a giggle while I walked up to him.

"Well, it's time to go home, Boy," I said patting his shoulder.

I mounted Thunder, and we flew up towards the sky.

**I honestly don't know where the horse thing came from. I was just watching a documentary about them, and then BOOM! I put a Pegasus in the story. So, sorry if it wasn't to your liking. **

**Also, I would like to thank NoNickNeeded. I really appreciate the advice you gave me last chapter. I hope I put your advice in this chapter, and if there are still things that need to be fixed, don't be afraid to point it out. Thanks again! (: **

**Criticism is still allowed. Whether it's good or bad, you can tell me. I need help learning the first person's point of view. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**The next chapter with be up after I post the next chapter to my Gajeel and Lucy story! Have a good day! **

**Coming soon: **

_**Chapter Four**_


End file.
